Just Give Me A Reason
by mlgummer
Summary: Andréa is in a terrible auto accident.


Title: Just Give Me A Reason

Rating: K+

Word Count: 1260

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with DWP nor do I make money off them. I have just borrowed the characters.

WARNING: Major character death. I am sorry Miranda is hurting but sometimes to write her like this helps through the hard times. Andy is in a horrible traffic accident.

* * *

Miranda sat in the chair.

Her eyes staring.

Just staring.

The dull blue eyes looked up through long thick black lashes dotted with diamond tear drops. She bit the side of her lower lip trying not to fall apart.

Trying to be strong.

Knowing she couldn't, her lips trembled, and her chest started to hiccup which started the gut retching sobs she could no longer contain.

She was not strong.

She was not the Dragon Lady/Ice Queen everyone thought she was.

Her knuckles blanched white from fingers clutching the item in her fist so tight. Her hand was shaking.

Large tear drops fell from her face landing on her hand, and as she opened it the tears fell on the red stained diamond band that laid in her palm creating a pool of red salty tears cradling the band.

Her body shook as a hand caressed her shoulder.

She turned so fast the red band fell on the floor and rolled far away from her.

She did not make an attempt to catch it or go after it.

All she could do was watch it roll away farther and farther.

She screamed as the hand along with its partner gathered her into its embrace. Nigel closed his eyes as tears fell from his face into Miranda's beautiful silver hair and he held her tight. He felt as if her body was going to break just as her heart had done just moments ago. All he could do was hold her because there was nothing he could say that would ease her suffering. He did not know if there was anything that would ease her suffering not even the twins.

Miranda's body became limp, and fell into his lap as she slid from the chair.

"How could they? How could they take her from me?"

Nigel ran his fingers threw her hair, "Miranda."

She ripped her body away from him.

"Tell me how? We were together. She was going to finally be mine. My love. They took her away."

Miranda opened her hands in front of her face. Staring at the palm red from her tears and Andréa's blood.

"Where is it?"

Miranda started whipping her head around.

"I lost it. Where is it? I lost it. I lost her."

Her face fell into her hands.

"I lost her."

Caroline and Cassidy came running up behind their Mother and found both her and Nigel kneeling on the floor.

Nigel looked up at the two grown girls, and with the saddest eyes they had ever seen shook his head.

"Mom."

Caroline kneeled down beside her Mother and wrapped her arms around the shaking shoulders.

Miranda looked into the deep blue eyes of one of her girls.

"She is gone and I lost it. It is gone and I have nothing. Nothing."

Cassidy looked at Nigel and he got up and walked over to the diamond band, picked it up, and gave it to her.

Huge tears started to fall from Cassidy's eyes as she turned the simple band around and around in her hand. She knelt down beside her Mother and Sister.

"Mom. It is not lost. It is right here."

Miranda raised her head from Caroline's shoulder and turned to her other Daughter.

Cassidy took Miranda's hand and turned it palm facing up, laid the band in it, and gently closed Miranda's fingers around it.

Miranda looked up into Cassidy's eyes.

"She is gone."

Cassidy unable to speak just nodded, and enclosed Miranda's hand in the two of hers.

"Why? Why did they take her from me?"

Miranda was numb.

She slid herself the rest of the way to the floor, and sat back ridged against the wall eyes focused on something far in the distance.

"I should have been with her. She should not have been alone."

"Mom."

Miranda's eyes shot toward Cassidy.

"She needed me! I let her down."

"Mom, no."

Miranda just stared, she could not cry any more.

Caroline stood up then held out her hand.

"Come with us."

Nigel helped Miranda into a standing position.

She looked, felt so fragile.

"I need to see her."

Caroline stared at her Mother.

"No, Mom, we should ..."

Miranda turned, caressed Caroline's cheek, and smiled.

"It is OK baby I do not want you with me. You should not see her like this, but I need to."

Tears fell from Caroline's face.

"Mom, no, you should not. Not by yourself."

Miranda kissed her child's cheek stained with salt.

"I need to."

Miranda turned and walked down the hall.

Nigel and the two girls just watched after her not know what to do.

Miranda stood in the doorway, put on her best Dragon face, and scared all the medical personnel away.

Looking at the white sheet.

The sheet that covered her precious love.

How dare they cover that beautiful face.

How did they expect her to breathe?

Miranda could not move.

She could barely breathe herself.

"You were not suppose to be the first one to go. How do you expect me to continue? You are my heart, my love, my life."

Miranda walk closer to the sheet.

"If I am dreaming you better get up right now."

Miranda waited.

"You know how I hate waiting."

Miranda glared at the sheet.

"I want you back. I need you back. I was happy. We were happy. It was all good."

Miranda waited some more as she slowly walked to the side of the cart with the white sheet over it.

She could make out the face, the body, the incredibly long legs.

"I need to see your smile, those sparkling eyes. I need to feel your long silky hair and smooth warm skin."

Miranda's eyes darted to a spot on the stark white sheet.

The spot spread dark red.

She reached out a finger and touched it, then grabbed the sheet with her fist and pulled it off reveling the body of her dearest love.

Her face riddled with cuts, a tube sticking out between her full now pale lips. Her hair knotted up and matted with drying blood. Her once beautiful body now covered in dirt, blood, tubes sticking out everywhere, a huge cut in the center of her chest, bones that stuck out of her legs.

Miranda hitched in a breath as silent tears fell.

"Oh Sweetheart what did they do to you?"

Trembling fingers reached out, fell over the now still eye lids, cooling cheek, and dry lips.

"I love you, you know. Love you more than my own life."

Her fingers slid down the flaccid arms, arms that use to hold her so tight.

"You were my life. Now I do not have one. There is no reason for me to continue."

Miranda's fingers entwined with the cold blue one's of Andréa.

"Give me just one good reason why I should just not follow you."

Miranda stiffened as she heard the sweet voices of two young girls.

"Mom."

Miranda looked down once again at the person who meant more to her than life.

"I figured you would try to one up me. I only asked for one reason not two."

Miranda slowly slid the white sheet back up over the now cold body, but stopped at the neck.

She leaned down, and placed a warming kiss on the pale forehead.

"I love you now, tomorrow and forever."

Miranda straightened and walked out the door with the only two reasons for her to stay alive.

She would do it for them and for Andréa.


End file.
